In many vehicular applications, fuel economy is a function of vehicle weight. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the weight of glazings for such applications without compromising strength and sound-attenuating properties. In this regard, it can be advantageous for a glass laminate to be mechanically robust with respect to external impact events such as attempted forced entry or contact with stones or hail, yet suitably dissipate energy (and fracture) as a result of internal impact events such as contact with an occupant, for example, during a collision. Further, governmental regulations are demanding higher fuel mileage and lower carbon dioxide emissions for road vehicles.
Thus, there has been an increased effort to reduce the weight of these vehicles while maintaining current governmental and industry safety standards. Non-glass window materials, such as polycarbonate, have been developed, which reduce vehicle weight but do not offer appropriate resistance to environmental, debris, and other concerns. Embodiments of the present disclosure, however, provide substantial weight reduction, safety compliance, effective durability and reduced laceration potential in the event of a vehicular crash. In view of the foregoing, thin, light weight glazings that possess the durability and sound-damping properties associated with thicker, heavier glazings are desirable.
There is also a need in other industries for light-weight glazings that are mechanically robust and have superior resistance to certain environmental conditions. Such industries include, but are not limited to, exterior and interior architectural applications and displays, as well as other applications requiring or design glass in an environment subject to environmental and/or mechanical stress.